Servicio técnico
by Temary Nara
Summary: Touya siempre está ahí para ayudarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Servicio técnico**

Todo empezó porque ella un día tenía un problema con su pc y como no sabía nada le dijo a su vecino que le ayudara porque él era ingeniero; ahora si tenía problemas con el sistema llamaba a su vecino que venía y lo arreglaba.

-Touya es que el internet de mi casa se daño y me preguntaba si te podría molestar para que me dejes terminar un trabajo y enviarlo.

-Por supuesto, sigue–dijo sonriendo.

Él dejó que utilizara su computador tranquila, al terminar Tomoyo no vio otra manera de agradecerle que con el beso que hace tanto deseaba.

_Dios eso de las 100 palabras es muy complicado de cumplir pero bueno como sea se logra._

**Daracanela**


	2. Chapter 2

**Servicio técnico**

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Y eso?

-Ah… yo solo… -no sabía que decir, Touya la estaba mirando fijamente, fue tonto besarlo de esa manera porque obviamente él no quería nada con ella.

Touya no dejó de mirarla, esperaba la respuesta algo que le diera el permiso para seguir adelante con lo que ella había empezado. Desde que la conoció la había deseado y cuando le comenzó a ayudar con su computador ese deseo solo se había acrecentado y ahora esta chiquilla lo besaba para volverlo loco.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó cuando ella bajo la mirada.

No lo soportó más, salió corriendo sin mirar atrá.

-¡TOMOYO! -grito

----

Se va haciendo más fácil.

**Daracanela**


	3. Chapter 3

**Servicio técnico**

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Espera! –dijo tratando de alcanzarla pero tontamente se enredó con un cable. Tomoyo salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó por las escaleras y finalmente salió por la puerta.

-La llave… ¡¿dónde está la estúpida llave?! –pensó mientras buscaba la llave de entrada en su manojo de llaves, la insertó pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

-Tomoyo espera –dijo Touya al fin alcanzándola.

-En serio lo siento Touya no sé por qué lo hice, en serio.

-Es que…

-¿Podemos dejarlo así? ¡Por favor! –suplicó ella, bajando la cabeza y sin poder mirarlo por la vergüenza.

-No –respondió osco.

Tomoyo se extrañó por el tono y supo que lo que había hecho estaba muy mal, ahora él la odiaba. Levantó la mirada y descubrió unos ojos cariñosos en el rostro de Touya, se extrañó y no supo que decir. Él estaba cansado de escuchar esa excusa tonta de ella, era él quien debió haber dado ese primer paso pero era un cobarde; pensaba que ella no estaría interesada en él nada más que por su saber en tecnología… ya había esperado mucho y no iba a dejar de las cosas se fueran a la basura sólo porque ella creyera que había estado mal lo que hizo. Se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Touya… en serio lo sient –no la dejó terminar, no necesitaba más disculpas. Atrapó sus labios con pasión y la sujetó por la cintura.

-Yo no lo siento –le dijo seguro y sonriendo la apoyó en la puerta que se abrió completamente –para nada lo siento –reafirmó atrapando de nuevo sus labios y entrando con ella al lugar.

-¿Quie…res –empezó a preguntar ella pero los labios de Touya no la dejaban hablar, se separó de él- ¿quieres decir que no estás molesto por lo que hice? –preguntó emocionada.

-Sí estoy molesto Tomoyo –respondió, Tomoyo parecía confundida y más cuando él comenzó a acercarse a su cuello- estoy molesto porque no me dejaste besarte primero –concluyó y empezó a besar el cuello níveo de la chica entre sus brazos.

-¿En se…rio querí… as be…sarme? –preguntó emocionada por lo que él decía y aún más por sus caricias.

-Desde el primer día Tomy –respondió separándose de su cuello y viéndola a los ojos- y no sólo quiero besarte.

-¿De ver…dad? –dijo asombrada, él se extrañó un poco por esa pregunta- bueno es que apenas y me saludas –dijo bajando la cabeza. Touya sonrió.

-Eso es porque nunca creí que tenía una oportunidad contigo –respondió acariciando suavemente su rostro.

-Que tonto –dijo ella cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.

-Lo sé –contestó acercándose poco a poco a besarla- pero no cometo el mismo error dos veces –terminó y comenzó a besarla suavemente.

Tomoyo respondió de inmediato al contacto, subió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Touya y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Pronto el beso que compartían dejo de ser tranquilo y paso a ser apasionado demostrándose todo lo que sentían por el otro, Tomoyo estaba emocionada de estar compartiendo un momento así con él y Touya… en realidad no podía creer que una diosa como Tomoyo Daidouji se dejara besar de alguien como él.

Los dos estaban disfrutando del momento, un momento que harían perdurar por siempre.

----

Bueno esto ya no es un drabble pero pues el ficsillo estaba como incompleto y lo quería terminar y cómo ya hay tiempo pues perfecto.

Espero les guste.

Bye.

**Daracanela**


End file.
